The present invention relates to the field of press working, and in particular, relates to a press working apparatus which can form a metal slab into a ribbed board or a mesh grid such as a reinforcing net.
In the manufacturing of a ribbed steel board consisting of a steel board and reinforcing ribs provided perpendicular thereto, it has thus far been conventional to provide a steel board and ribs, and to weld the ribs to a surface of the steel board.
Furthermore, when manufacturing a mesh grid such as a reinforcing net, it has thus far been conventional to arrange a plurality of steel bars (reinforcing bars) in a net structure, and then to tie the steel bars with tying members such as wires, or to weld each intersection of the assembled steel bars.
However, the above conventional method for manufacturing ribbed steel boards or mesh grids presents problems such as those described below. That is, in order to manufacture a ribbed steel board by the above method, welding is required to form the steel board, and in order to manufacture a reinforcing net by the above method, it is necessary to tie or weld the steel bars, which is troublesome, after arranging the steel bars in a mesh structure. Additionally, since the welding should be performed at many points for a grid or over a long joint in a ribbed board, the work efficiency of the welding is lowered, and quality control of the welding is difficult.